Paralell Lines
by clspokbrazil
Summary: Chuck to the rescue! What happens when a self-employed nerd starts helping get innocent people out of trouble? You have no idea. Totally AU. and maybe CHARAH.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I made a feel changes in this fic, the first chapter I had posted is now the second. My bad. Sorry for the incovenience. Hope you still like it.**_

* * *

><p>"Would you please relax? We're fine."<p>

"Than, tell me what's your definition of fine, Bryce? Because mine doesn't involve been chained in this… This… You know what? This is all your fault! I'm so tired of working with people like you… Because of you, we have no backup, no nothing and… we're about to die! And it's your fault."

"Argh! I knew you were going to blame this on me, what the hell happened to us Sarah? We used to be better at this…"

"_You _used to be better at this. And you are the one who screwed this up." Somehow Bryce managed to reach his front pocket and find his cell-phone. Seeing what he was doing Sarah said in disapprovingly: "What are you doing? You can't call anyone; this is an unofficial mission, in case you have forgotten."

"I'm not calling the director."

"Who are you calling, than?"

* * *

><p><em>I'm a little gazelle. And I'm surrounded by tigers.<em> I'm not a big fan of metaphors, but I don't know other way to describe my situation. I'm a little gazelle surrounded by tigers because I am physically incapable of protecting myself. The only tool I have in my defense is my intelligence. But they're not just a bunch of brains with no muscles, they're also very smart.

You know those people who say "_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" _That's not exactly my philosophy of life. I keep my friends away to keep them safe, and I keep my enemies away to keep… well, _me_ safe.

But… You know, my life could be worse; I could… I don't know, I could be working at a Buymore or something… And, I get to help other people, not like helping an old lady cross the street, I mean like really help people…

.

Right now I'm taking a little vacation. I particularly like the sunny places, tropical countries, cold beverages and… bikinis. My traveling itineraries include Bali, Hawaii, South America, Africa, etc…

I'm currently in Brazil, enjoying the Carnival, in a city called Salvador. You know, here, depending where you are, people celebrate differently the occasion? Most people around the world only know about the Parade of samba schools in Rio. It's a big week here and a lot of Brazilians say that the year only really begins after carnival.

A few years ago, all the noise and chaos would have bothered me. But now… let's just say I don't mind it so much.

I try not to talk too much, languages aren't exactly my forte and my Portuguese is definitely not perfect. But what can I do? If when I was a kid someone had told me that I would be traveling around the world, I would have been prepared… or not.

My dad says I'm changing too much and he keeps telling me he's sorry. My old man doesn't understand that I ain't complaining. No, this might not be my dream life, but like I said, it could be worse.

Maybe he's talking about all the times I found myself in the face of danger and had to manage to get myself out of it on my own. And that has happened way too many times... So I might have got a bit cocky. Yeah… I am that good. And never once I used raw power.

And to think I used to be such an insecure little douche.

.

"Oi, excuse me, could you please get me a beer?" I asked a waiter from a kiosk near where I was standing at the beach.

"O quê?" The waiter asked confused.

"A b-e-e-r…" _Oh god, how do you say Beer in Portuguese? Maybe it looks like Spanish?_

* * *

><p>"So that friend of yours doesn't like using his phone?"<p>

"No! He always answers it. Maybe he's just doing something important…"

* * *

><p>"Come on! I'm thirsty…" Chuck lowered his head and signed in disappointment.<p>

"Seu celular tá tocando, gringo." Said the waitor.

"What?"

"Seu celular, RING – RING!" The man mimicked a cell phone being played.

"Oh – Oh, my cell phone!" Chuck reached his pocket as the waiter left in annoyance. "it's Bryce!" He dropped the phone on the sand and hurried to pick it up once more, putting it on he's ear. "BRYCE! Thank god it's you!"

"_Why? What's wrong, are you okay?"_

"Yeah… But-"

"_But what? Where are you Chuck?"_

"How do you say beer in Portuguese?"

"_What?"_

"It's just- it's so hot in here and man I'm thirsty."

"_Chuck! I don't have time for this. Look- I was captured a few hours ago and I need your help."_

"Captured? Why don't you call your agency for backup?"

"_I can't, this is an unauthorized mission. Do you still have that tracking device Orion gave you?" _

"Yeah…"

"_Than hurry, I don't have much time!"_

"Where are you exactly?"

"_Somewhere in Europe…"_

"WHAT? Are you sure you can't get out of this on your own? I'm gonna have to cross an ocean to rescue you, not to mention interrupt my vacation!"

"_For god's sake Chuck, I would ask someone else if I could."_ Chuck sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

"_Fine."_

"Oh, and Bryce?"

"_Yeah?"_

"How do you say beer on Portuguese?"

* * *

><p>Sarah heard the whole conversation and got more and more frustrated with every word those two shared. By the time Bryce ended the phone call, she asked:<p>

"That's the guy who's supposed to help us?"

"Yea-p, that's Chuck." Bryce let out an uncertain loop-side grin towards her.

"We're doomed."

* * *

><p>Using the tracking device his dad gave him to track Bryce's phone Chuck found out that his friend was somewhere in England so he took the first flight towards there. He landed after about 10 hours and followed the GPS.<p>

The thing leaded him to an enormous abandoned building. When Chuck spotted a security guard by front door he hid behind a tree. The man was caring a heavy-some-kind-of-gun and was talking on his phone, that was the distraction he needed to walk sneakily towards the lateral door.

Well, apparently not so sneakily because he was spotted by the security man halfway before he could reach the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" The man came walking his direction.

"Oh bollocks, I believe I'm lost." He said that with what could be described the worst English accent _ever_. "Is that a real gun? It's so cool! Can I touch it?"

"No! Get out of here now!"

"Jesus! You don't have to be rude… How about a picture? P-l-e-a-s-e?"

"Fine, one picture, and then you disappear."

"Yay! Now let me just find my camera…" Opening his backpack Chuck started looking… "Where is it? Cell, playboy magazine, keys… HERE! I found it!"

"The camera?"

"Nope. My peppermint spray …" Before the man could react Chuck sprayed the thing on his face. Chuck grabbed the man's gun and knocked the guard out with the back of it. He carried the man behind the tree and stripped him of so he could wear the uniform.

* * *

><p>"I swear to God, I'll kill him if he doesn't come." Sarah looked at him with a mock look on her face.<p>

"If you haven't realized yet, we're going to die first." She paused for a second and asked "Who is this guy, anyway?."

"He's the funniest, nicest and kindest man I know. Or at least he used to be…"

"So, your boyfriend? Interesting…"

"Of course, not! He's my best friend, the only one I have, for that matter."

That kind of connection Bryce had with this so-called Chuck raised her curiosity. Sarah never really had anyone she could call a friend…

"What's that noise?"

"What noise?" Sarah's question was answered when they both heard a scream. "Is that a girl?"

"No… That's Chuck." With a loud bang the door from the cell was opened and a tall lanky nerd collapsed on the floor .

"You have –" Started Chuck breathing heavily. "No idea—how heavy this thing is."

"A machine gun is made to shoot people, Chuck, not to carry it over you shoulder."

"Like I'm going to shoot someone… Besides I don't really have a license to kill."

"Hey you two, enough with the talk. Chuck, can you help me take this out?" in that moment Chuck noticed the blond angel in front of him..

"Uh…" _Fine… Maybe I'm still insecure, nerdish and not a bit cocky. But, hey… It could be worse._


	2. Chapter 2

They say your choices define your future. That, in life, are different roads you can follow. Some of them bring success, others happiness, others turn you into a complete loser. But sometimes you don't have a choice; everything is against all you ever dreamed, all the plans you once had, everything is so damn wrong.

What can you do when you're not prepared to deal with it? When all of it comes crushing down and you can't survive; and you can't make it on your own? What are you going to do when you reach your limit? Everyone's gotta a limit, right?

I don't know how it happened, but suddenly I was running for my life. All that stuff that only happens on movies were happening to me, except for a big difference, this is no Hollywood. This is real life. The hero on the big screen will be fine, the end of the movie will be happy, and the audience will be signing because of such a romantic story. And that's probably not going to happen to me, if I survive until next week I'll be lucky. But one can dream right? Not "can " I need to dream, because my dreams give me hope. They give me perspective. They give me something to hold on to. They're my refugee. They make me dumb. They make me believe that that everything is going to be okay, even though they're not.

I should know better…

But I still dream.

.

God how I hate humanity… Everyone is so apathetic and selfish and… I'm a fucking hypocrite, because I'm just like them, or at least I used to be. Not anymore though. And I'm going mad, because any of this is making sense. I need to focus. Damn.

Anyway, I basically split people in two categories:

(A)The people who know me and are hunting me down, and (B) the people who don't know me – That been the rest of the world.

(A)Those who know me and want me dead. And (B) the rest of the world, who have no idea who I am, so you know… They don't really care. Let me carry this further…

Now you ask me… Why the people who want me dead, want me dead? Well… I wish I could answer that. I know just as much as you do… Yeah. Nothing...

.

Okay Maybe I know a little, but nothing all that relevant. All I know is that my father is an oil tycoon and… I honestly don't believe that anymore, given that he's currently in jail… Federal Prison in US to be more specific. And that single fact, proves that he's not who he says he is, and that he spent my whole life lying to me. He's someone who hides big, nasty, scary secrets. Secrets that I'm _almost_ afraid to discover, _almost._ I'm too curious to not know.

Now if you ask me why this people are hunting me… People who I don't have a clue who they are… That's the part where I'm completely oblivious about. Maybe the government, maybe just… you know, bad people. Maybe is something bigger that is trying to punish me for the mistakes of another life… Nah... I don't believe that. But I'm definitely believe that I'm paying for the sins of someone else, for shit I didn't do. And that sucks.

I'm currently in a ship in the middle of the Pacific, safe…. For now. But soon I'll be landing somewhere and I just know, they will be waiting for me.

.

These sailors are bastards, sadists, evil pirates (is there good pirates?) criminals, whatever you call them, they're the scum of the earth. But right now they're saving my life and I can't afford to be picky. Ironic, huh? The kind of individuals most people would stay away from, are keeping me alive.

The ship is called _Irene Demova; _I asked the captain why he said_ "A tribute to my favorite porn star." _How flattering. Coming from the guy named Nigel Bloodgut. Seriously, that cannot be his real name. Can it? Nobody names a person that. But my thoughts were interrupted as soon as we both ( me and the captain) heard a commotion at the main deck. The captain ( who didn't have a stilt, or a parrot, or an eye-patch, for that matter) ran to see what was that all about.

"Buccaneers!" As soon as they heard the voice of the captain, the sailors withdrew, leaving only two of them left. The bigger man was suffocating the skinny one with his large hands , but when he saw Bloodgut he backed way. "Ahoy, matey. Would you care to explain why are you choking this lovely man to death?" The man showed pure fear in his eyes. Both of them, actually.

"He stole from me captain."

"Is that so? What exactly?"

"My compass." Said the bigger man.

"Check his pockets, bucko." It wasn't long before the bigger man found his object.

"Let me see this." The man handed his compass to the captain who evaluated the object with his eyes. "Looks like we have a thief on board, do you know what we do with thieves, bucko?" The question was directed to the skinny man who shook his head as a no. Bloodgut revealed his yellow teeth with a wicked smile and screamed. "Sailors, Blow the man down!"

Before I could see the other pirates "Blowing the man down" Bloodgut dragged me away from them and the owner of the compass came after us.

"Sr. Thank you for regaining my compass back, can I have it now?"

"Are you a captain, my good man?"

"No sir."

"Than, why do you need a compass?"

"Uh..."

"That's what I thought. The right answer is: No, I don't need a compass because I'm not the one guiding this FUCKING ship." The captain smirked ay the shocked face of the sailor. "Go back to your work bucko, I'll take care of you compass."

"Yes, sir." The man walked away with his head down.

"Sorry, for the language my dear." Bloodgut apologized to me.

"No problem… So… What happened to the other sailor?"

"The skinny one? Oh, he's probably fish food by now."

"Oh."

.

Captain Bloodgut was staring at the round window from his ship compartment. I don't know if he noticed me standing next to door looking at him. He was a young man, couldn't be over 35. Despite the beard and occasional yellow teeth, he was quite a handsome man, with dark green eyes and a short brown hair, strong arms, broad shoulders and callused hands.

"Can I ask you why you're helping me?" The captain didn't seem surprised with my question and didn't avert his eyes from the window.

"Let's just say I owned some favors." He responded nonchalantly.

"That's all you're going to tell me?"

"I'm helping you, can't you leave it at that?" He turned to me with an annoyed glace. "You really don't remember me. Do you?"

"What?"

"Do you remember me?"

"I think I would remember if a Nigel Bloodgut walked into my life." He surprised me with a laugh, a silent and reserved laugh.

"I'm William."

"Sorry, I don't remember you, but is nice to meet you, anyway."

.

I spent 15 days in that god-forsaken ship. Most of the times staring at the ocean. Sometimes talking to the captain, no one else seemed to be civilized, and he was a incredible smart man. I asked myself why someone that intelligent would pick this kind of career. Then I realized.

It's all about choice. Too bad I didn't have one.

My name is Vivian, and I need help.

Otherwise, I won't survive.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know that this chapter has no connection with the first... but you did see the title right? Be patient, I'm getting there...<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Carmichael, I'm asking you this one more time. Where is the weapon?" _Oh good Lord, look at the size of this man! Is he from Giant-land or something? I am so screwed. _"This silence of yours is really starting to annoy me. You don't want to know what happens when I get annoyed." _I'm sure I don't_. "You got yourself involved with dangerous… many dangerous people. Who do you work for? You're not from the government I'm sure."

"I'm self employed" _That was _not_ a scary voice; I've got to learn how to sound more menacing. _

"So you do have a voice…" The man started to get closer to Chuck with a wicked smile on his face. "Let me tell you something. Because of you… a billionaire worthy deal was broken. My boss is pretty mad at you. You stole something very expensive…"

"You stole it first."

"This is none of your business… What you did will not go unpunished, do you have any idea what happens with little thieves like you?"

"I'm not a thief. I'm just not a criminal organization sympathizer, that's all"

"Well, if you don't tell us where you where the weapon is, I can assure you… You will most _definitely not _be a sympathizer... But if you do, I'll make sure you have a quickly, painless death, what do you say?"

"A slow, painful death, please."_ So not the time for a joke._

_Goodbye cruel world…_

_._

_**A day before**_

"Good morning beautiful world!" Chuck stretched in front of his hotel window. A few days ago, he had saved his best friend, the best damn spy in the world, and his beautiful lady spy partner, also a pretty awesome spy, maybe just as good as Bryce. And let's just say he was pretty proud of himself. And those two, man... they looked good together. And knowing Bryce Larkin like he knew there was no way they weren't romantically involved.

Well, all of that is over and now he was back to his vacation. He averted his eyes to the mirror on his left. He looked at himself head to toe. He might not have those sexy hair curls anymore, but he did have a nice tan for spending so much time in tropical countries, and he was kind of muscular. "Good-morning, handsome. Nice work last night."

Lying on his bed was a beautiful Brazilian girl, who he had met a few weeks ago. She was really nice and fun, and had showed him around the city. Camilla was a brunette with long brown hair and couldn't be over 25.

"Morning Chuck."

"Morning gorgeous." Chuck sat next to her on the bed and caressed her cheek. "So, where are you taking me today?"

"I don't know, I think we've covered the five corners of Rio. Maybe we should stay in for the day. You really amazed me last light."

"Well, I am here to please." With that they resumed the activities of the previous night.

.

"I almost went to an opera before. I like musicals, but then a realized that I didn't want to go see a fat lady dressed as a Viking." Chuck laughed.

"But operas don't have fat women dressed as Vikings. Only in cartoons…"

"And cartoon lie…"

"And cartoons lie." Chuck had to laugh at Camilla's choice of conversation, she had a strange sense of humor.

"So how did that business trip of yours went?"

"It was fine… You know… just boring meetings I had to attend."

"What did you say you did again?"

"A company owner, yeah… That's why I travel so much."

"You know Chuck, for someone as smart as you are… You're sure terrible at lying." Chuck let out a nervous laugh.

"What do you mean?" _Oh God… I can't believe this._

"You're too trusting."

"What do you want?" His face suddenly got completely serious. And he started thinking at some kind of getaway.

"What I want, Charles Carmichael, is what you stole from us… Where is the weapon?" He never took his eyes off of hers, but he could feel a gun pointed at his kidney. "Not much of spy, are you?"

"You know I was _really _starting to like you. But thank you for not caring this further, I fall pretty easily. About the weapon… Tell your boss he's not gonna have it"

"We'll see about that." Chuck expected a bang, but instead he heard a click.

_Thank God. A tranq-gun…_

* * *

><p>Bryce didn't have a good feeling about this. It was not every day director Graham requested a personal meeting in his office, especially in such a short notice.<p>

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Bryce asked Sarah who was sitting next to him.

"I know just as much as you do." They both turned their heads and got up as soon as they both saw who was entering the room.

"Agents, two months ago someone stole a very powerful biological weapon from an international illegal organization, they were planning to sell it for the highest bidder. But, apparently someone did the job for us. All we have is a name. Charles Carmichael"

Bryce tried to hide his surprised face when he heard his best friend's aliases. Thankfully Sarah didn't know Charles Carmichael was Chuck Bartowski. He knew she was loyal partner, but he also knew she was even more loyal to her country and would do anything Graham asked her to.

"We tried to track him, but the man is a ghost. He uses public transportation to avoid been tracked."

_Nah, he's just too cheap._

"We're dealing with a professional here…"

_Chuck? A Professional?_

"Agent Larkin, did I say something funny?"

"No sir."

"Well, I want you two to find Charles Carmichael."

* * *

><p>"Ready to talk Mr. Carmichael? This is your last chance." The man approached Chuck with a syringe in his hand. <em>Not needles… <em>"What did you say?"

"Camilla! Let me talk to Camilla."

"She's not here. And I'm sure she doesn't want to talk to you. She only used you to..." Chuck saw something in those man eyes.

"Wait, do _you_ like her? Of course you do. Who wouldn't? After all the things she did to me in that hotel room..."

"Stop!"

"I don't blame you man… I just don't understand one thing. If she was trying to seduce me for information, why didn't she do it? Why didn't she just bring me in the first place? Why did she wait three weeks only to point a gun at my stomach? I think I was the one who seduced her and disarmed her. She likes _me_ man."

"You're lying, she doesn't…"

"Let me talk to her, go call her and I'm sure I can convince her to give you a chance."

"And why would you do that?"

"I'm sure we can arrange some kind of deal, I tell you where the weapon is, and you don't kill me."

"Okay, I'm bringing Camilla, but no funny business." After the man left the cell, Chuck managed to get out of his coffins. He saw a glass window and closed his eyes.

_Okay, Chuck. Don't think too much. This is your only way out. _

Chuck caught speed from the corner of the room and ran to the window's direction…

"HERE WE GOOOOO-OWN" The window didn't broke, the glass didn't even cracked, and Chuck was thrown back in the middle of the cell because of the impact, hitting his head hard.

When he managed to get upright, he saw some kind of handle… he pushed it and the window opened.

"Man, I hope they don't have cameras in this room." He closed eyes once more and jumped the window. For him it felt like minutes, but in a few seconds after jumping he had landed… He slowly opened one of his eyes and peaked. _I'm not dead? _A trashcan had softened his fall. "Really? A trashcan? I thought this kind of things only happened on movies."

After a slight dizziness he could finally walk and find his cell in his back pocket. He dialed and…

"Bryce? You won't believe what just happened to me!"


End file.
